Guitars are found in all genres of music from country, to jazz, to rock and even contemporary classical music. They produce a pleasing sound that forms the centerpiece of many pieces of music as well as forming a complementary sound on just about all types of music.
One (1) particular style of guitar playing is “fingerstyle” in which the strings are plucked directly with the fingernails as opposed to using a pick. While certainly fun and entertaining to listen to, such playing places a great deal of stress on the fingernails and makes the user trim and maintain their nails in a fashion that many find unaesthetically pleasing. Should a nail become broken, the ability to play becomes impossible.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a fingerstyle guitar playing can be performed without reliance on one's own nails. The development of the glove for playing a stringed instrument fulfills this need.